


Heartache

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “Rule 8.” She said in a whisper making him stop mid angry pace.“Those rules you, Morgan, and I made aren't as ‘must be followed’ as Grandpa Gibbs’ rules..it doesn't have to be done.”





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> I have requests to do I KNOW! But this one practically called to me, I hope you guys like it.  
> And sorry for the lack of Ellick in this one.

Wind whipping her hair around her face, the cold air seeping through her clothes, her shoes wet from the puddles she had ran through along with her jeans as she sat on the cold curb. 

Tears slid down her cheeks that she furiously wiped with her hands. 

“God stop crying!” She shouted to herself in a whisper. “You're not weak like this!” 

But the tears still kept coming.

Charlie sniffled and with a shaking hand brought her phone to her ear waiting for them to pick up. 

_ “Charlie? Aren't you supposed to be at Luis’ house?”  _

A cry fell from her lips that she didn't get the chance to muffle. 

_ “Are you crying? What the hell is going on?” _

“Johnny..” She said in almost a whimper. “Can you come get me? I'm at the park.”

_ “The park?! Charlie, that's an hour walk from Luis’ place! I'll be right there.” _

She hung up the phone and put her head in her hands.

* * *

 

When Johnny came to a screeching stop, Charlie still didn't get up even as he jumped out of his truck and rushed over to her.

“That was quick.” She said in a low voice when he crouched down in front of her, hands on her knees.

“Charlie, what's going on?” Johnny asked softly. “This isn't you, you and Morgan squealed about this night for  _ days,  _ what happened?”

She sniffled as she recalled what had happened.

_ Charlie walked up the steps to Luis’ house, a smile on her face as she ran a hand over her hair making sure it was still perfectly in place.  _

_ She smoothed down her shirt that was underneath her cardigan, it was a pretty pink color and showed off her body nicely, or so Morgan said after spending two hours trying on outfits.  _

_ Charlie took a breath before she knocked on the door trying to calm her nerves. Tonight would be the night, she was sure of it. It wasn't planned for her to come over as she was supposed to go on a trip with her mom that got cancelled, but she knew his parents weren't home so it was the perfect opportunity. They had been dating for six months, so it had to be time didn't it? _

_ It took a few minutes before the door opened after her knock..but the person to answer the door wasn't what she expected. _

_ Karlee Grant, the queen bee of her school stood there in nothing but a guys shirt that barely reached her knees. Luis’ shirt. _

_ “Charlie!” She heard Luis exclaim in surprise as he came rushing towards the door. “It's not what you think-” _

_ “Oldest line in the damn book, Luis!” Her hands clenched into fists. “I'm not a bimbo like her-” She pointed to Karlee. “-I know what it looks like!” _

_ “You can't talk to me like that!” Karlee shouted in her annoying high pitched voice that always got on her nerves.  _

_ “Really well..I'm pretty sure I just did.”  _

_ “Girls look-” _

_ Karlee smirked. “As much as that was meant to hurt..I'm sure it hurts more knowing your supposedly perfect boyfriend has been sleeping with me for the last three months.” _

_ Charlie swallowed down the lump that rose in her throat. Three months.. _

_ She looked at Luis who didn't seem to look sorry he was caught.  _

_ “Charlie you know I love you, but-” _

_ “But a man has needs, sweetheart.” Karlee said cutting him off, giving her a fake pity look. _

_ Charlie slammed her fist into Karlee's face. _

_ Karlee shrieked like she had been stabbed, the noise making Charlie and even Luis cringe at the high pitch. _

_ “You bitch!” _

_ Charlie smirked before turning to Luis who backed up a step. “Don't worry asshole, you aren't worth it.” _

_ “Charlie-” _

_ “No!” She shouted. “I don't want to hear it! You're the one who couldn't keep it in your pants!” _

_ She took off before he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. _

_ Charlie went to the first place she could think of. _

“That bastard!” Johnny shouted, jumping up. “He was  _ lucky _ you even looked at him in the first place that piece of-”

“Rule 8.” She said in a whisper making him stop mid angry pace. 

“Those rules you, Morgan, and I made aren't as ‘must be followed’ as Grandpa Gibbs’ rules..it doesn't have to be done.” Johnny said.

“I need to.” She mumbled. “I'm sure it'd make me feel a whole lot better ‘cause right now..I feel pretty shitty.”

Johnny sighed and crouched down in front of her again. “I'm sorry your going through this...I hate seeing you upset.”

Charlie grabbed his hands that were resting on her knees. “Thanks for rushing over here..I know Georgetown isn't that close..”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “You know I'd come no matter how far, idiot.” He stood and took out his phone. “I'll call Morgan, you know she'll be pissed if we leave her out of this.”

Charlie nodded, taking the hand Johnny held out to her. Once she was standing, she cringed at the wet feeling.

“My butt is wet.”

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle. “I have a pair of sweats in my bag in the truck.”

“Ugh you're a lifesaver.” She sighed. 

Morgan finally answered the phone when they got into the truck, Charlie right away going into the back seats to search through his bag. 

She didn't even want to imagine what kind of mess she looked like. 

“Hey Morgan-”

Charlie blocked out the conversation as she pulled out the sweats from his bag. She narrowed her eyes at him in the driver's seat.

“Okay, no peeking!” She told him with a pointed look.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “I wouldn't dare do such a thing.”

Charlie stuck her tongue out at him, the childish action lessening the ache in her chest. If only life was back to being as simple as a tongue being stuck out at you being a horrible insult. She sighed.

When she finally was changed into the sweats, she climbed over to the front and into the passenger seat.

“Ready?” Johnny asked, now off the phone. “Morgan is already waiting, armed and ready apparently.”

Charlie nodded. “Ready.”

* * *

Morgan practically threw herself into the back seat the second Johnny stopped the truck.

“I'm ready to bash some heads in!”

Charlie and Johnny shared a look before eyeing the metal baseball bat in her hands.

“Uh..Morgan-” Johnny started saying.

“Where the hell did you get a baseball bat? You don't do sports.” Charlie finished. 

Morgan looked at them with a ‘are you stupid?’ look. “I borrowed it from that hot guy on the team, duh.”

Johnny made a face. “Right...should've known that..”

Charlie chuckled. Morgan's answers usually involved some hot guy.

“So?!” Morgan looked between them. “Which part of him are we breaking first?” 

“Rule 8 Morgan.”

She sighed. “Someone breaks your heart, break something they love.” She mumbled under her breath. “BUT, doesn't Luis love his face?!”

“We're not breaking his face!” Charlie and Johnny said simultaneously making Morgan huff.

“We're breaking his baby-” Charlie smirked. “His precious car that he spent thousands of dollars on.”

Morgan rubbed her hands together with a grin. “Let's go!”

* * *

Charlie laughed out of breath as she ran back to Johnny's truck with Morgan right beside her. 

Both girls dived into the back of the truck, slamming the doors shut behind them.

“Oh man who knew hitting someone's car with a bat was so much fun!” Morgan said with a grin.

Charlie laughed. “I feel  _ so _ much better! I bet the look on his face would be priceless!” 

She turned to look out the window waiting for Johnny who was making sure there was no way the damaged car could be traced back to them. He was real good at covering their tracks.

Johnny came running to the car seconds later.

“We gotta go!” He shouted when getting into the car, starting the truck right away.

“What's going on?” Morgan asked, a little wide eyed as Johnny floored it speeding away.

Johnny turned to look at them for a second with a grin. “Luis came outside, spotted his car right when I was leaving.”

“Aw man! You got to see his face?!” Charlie pouted in disappointment. 

“Oh yeah.” Johnny laughed loudly. “I'm positive he was going to cry any second.”

Charlie and Morgan high-fived.

“That'll teach the bastard!” Morgan cheered.

“And at school I'll play the hurt innocent ex-girlfriend.” Charlie said with a smirk. “No one will believe him if he tries pinning it on me.” 

“Oh! Let's figure out a totally hot outfit so you can walk in and show him what he missed out on!” Morgan said with a grin. 

Johnny rolled his eyes from the front seat as the two started talking clothes, it was Morgan's way of comforting her so he would keep his mouth shut.

Morgan got dropped off first, her and Charlie stepped out of the car to say their goodbyes.

“Thanks, Morgan.” Charlie told her, giving her a hug. 

“No problem girlie, anyone who hurts my best friend deserves a good car bashing!” 

She grinned and hugged Morgan a little tighter before letting go. 

“Just watch your back at school, we both know Karlee can be a big bitch.” Morgan warned. “Just give me a call and I'll come right over.”

“Well I don't think she'll be too much trouble, I  _ did  _ punch her face pretty hard.” She said with a smirk.

Morgan ruffled her hair. “That's my girl!”

Charlie scoffed and fixed her hair. “Hey I punched someone for the first time before you!”

“You were six, I don't think that really counts.”

“Does too!” 

Morgan chuckled and they hugged again.

Johnny then drove her home, grabbing her arm before she got out of the truck.

“Wait a second-” He said. “About you and Luis-”

“I'm not going running back to him, Johnny. Rule 15 remember? When a relationship ends, walk away.” 

“That's not what I meant.” He sighed. “I meant you planning on having sex with him tonight.”

Charlie cringed at the thought now. How stupid was she? 

“What about it? Not exactly my finest hour..”

“I just wanted to tell you..don't just give your virginity to anyone, okay? I know you were with Luis for six months, but when the time is right you'll  _ know _ .”

Charlie bit her lip. She knew deep down it  _ wasn't _ the right time, but she had thought she had to do it. Maybe she was even a little grateful for Karlee..okay maybe not. 

“Why are you telling me this, Johnny? Shouldn't this be Morgan's job or my moms?” 

“Probably..” He frowned. “But I don't want you to have things like Morgan and I had, you know?”

Charlie gripped his hand, swallowing the emotions rising in her throat. 

Morgan barely even remembered her first time as it was mostly a drunken haze, none of them liked to think about it since Morgan wasn't even sure if she  _ had _ consented to it or not. Johnny had been with his girlfriend at the time, it had been a perfect night until she had broken his heart the next morning, claiming she had only been and slept with him for a bet with her friends. 

Both of them had changed a little after. Morgan had became more wild, and Johnny's heart seemed to harden a little more, keeping himself from completely falling for anyone. 

“I promise I'll be smarter about it.” She said softly. 

Johnny nodded with a smile. “Okay uh you should get in there, you can only play off the hanging out with Morgan card for so long.”

She got out of the truck. “Thanks for everything, Johnny.”

He gave her a salute that made her laugh before she shut the door.

* * *

Ellie and Nick sat on the couch watching  _ Just Go With It  _ when the door opened.

“Sweets?” Ellie called, both of them looking over.

Charlie shuffled into the living room. Her face was blotchy, eyes red, hair tangled, a nice top (that made Nick cringe) but matched with sweats that were obviously big on her, and shoes that looked like they had seen better days.

Both of them jumped off the couch.

“Princess?” Nick asked softly.

Charlie's eyes watered at the concerned looks on their faces. “Uh..Luis..”

“What did he do?” Nick asked, his voice bordering on angry already. 

“He was cheating on me..we broke up..”

Ellie quickly wrapped her arms around her, and that was all it took for her to break down crying once more. Ellie's own eyes watered as she held her tightly, rubbing her back with one hand and smoothing down her hair with the other. 

“Oh sweets..shhh.” Ellie whispered.

Nick's hands formed into fists. Anger clear on his face, almost murderous.

‘Don't do anything stupid’ Ellie mouthed to him.

Nick stiffly nodded, though he clearly wasn't happy about it.

He slipped out of the living room for a few seconds, dialing the number of a friend who worked for Metro. 

“Hey Adam man, I need a big favor-” Nick said into the phone. “Yeah yeah, Charlie's boyfriend or well ex now, I need you to bring him in for an interrogation, make him sweat a little..or a lot. Scare the kid until he pees his pants if you have to.” 

* * *

When Nick got back into the living room Ellie sat on the couch with Charlie curled into her side just like when she was younger. He smiled sadly and got on the other side of Charlie.

“I'm sorry Dad..”

Nick and Ellie shared a confused look. “For what princess?”

“You knew he'd be bad news..but I didn't listen, I was so stupid!”

He pulled her into his arms. “You're not stupid, loving someone or even just liking someone can make you not see the whole picture, but you know most of that was just me not liking that you had a boyfriend-”

Charlie chuckled wetly. “I know..”

“Do I need to go kick his ass?” Nick asked hopefully.

She giggled. “No Dad.” 

Ellie smiled and rubbed her back. “How about I go get the ice cream and candy while Nick picks out the funniest movies we have.”

Charlie sniffled and nodded. “That sounds perfect, thanks Mom.”

She kissed Charlie's head. “Anything for you sweets.”

Nick went to pick out the movies, wondering if he could rope Gibbs, Tim, Vance, George, John, Robbie and anyone else who wants to join in into murdering the kid. 

He could at least dream, right?


End file.
